A consommer sans modération
by Aschen
Summary: "Tout était prévu, dans les moindre détails. Richard ne pouvait pas lui échapper. L'alcool, comme chacun sait, est une méthode qui a fait ses preuves. N'est-ce pas ?" McArmitage, lime et alcool en grosse quantité (pensez à prévoir un Sam).


**Bien le bonsoir !**

**Me revoilà =) Et oui je ne suis pas morte (pas encore, cela dit, mais je pense décéder de fangirlisme aggravé jeudi après-midi quand j'irai voir THE HOBBIT THE DESOLATION OF SMAUUUUUUUG - parce que oui, je ne vais pas voir l'AVP moi. Je bosse le lendemain, figurez-vous).**

**Je reviens donc avec un défi de Gokash concernant un concours de boissons. Il s'agit d'un slash (obviously) et d'un Graham/Richard pour être plus précise. Parce que je les aime bien, ces deux-là. Avec un pseudo Aidan/Dean en toile de fond. Mais vraiment en fond, hein.**

**Il y a également quelque chose qui pourrait éventuellement passer pour l'amorce d'un lemon mais, pour une fois, J'AI COUPE COURT PLUTOT QUE D'ECRIRE DES CONNERIES ! On apprécie l'effort, s'il vous plaît =)**

**Voilà, je crois que c'est tout... Ah non !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

?

* * *

Ca avait méchamment dérapé, cette histoire, réalisa Graham alors qu'il fixait depuis dix bonnes minutes le mur carrelé des toilettes dans lesquels il avait passé la nuit. Dans ses bras, Richard remua légèrement, et il se tendit à l'idée qu'il se réveille. Sa gueule de bois trouvant franchement stupide de penser malgré sa présence, elle décida de lui coller une migraine de tous les diables, afin de bien lui faire comprendre que les excès auxquels il s'était adonné la veille n'étaient définitivement plus de son âge. Il était trop vieux pour boire autant d'alcool. Et trop vieux aussi pour passer une nuit complète de sexe débridé dans des foutus toilettes. Richard remua encore et Graham, qui n'osait plus bouger un cil, retint sa respiration de peur que le mouvement de son torse ne réveille son ami. Enfin, ami, s'il pouvait encore l'appeler comme ça après ce qu'il lui avait fait la nuit passée. Il n'en revenait pas de la fourberie qui avait été la sienne. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête, nom de Dieu ? Avait-il perdu l'esprit ? Graham se cogna la tête trois fois contre le mur afin de se punir de ses mauvaises actions, ce que sa gueule de bois trouva judicieux avant d'appuyer son idée en lui écharpant consciencieusement l'esprit à grands coups de marteau-piqueur. Il se stoppa une nouvelle fois quand Richard gémit douloureusement, et le fixa avec de grands yeux effrayés alors qu'il relevait la tête, l'air complètement à l'ouest. L'anglais regarda vaguement autour de lui sans comprendre où il se trouvait, avant de fixer son regard bleu sur l'écossais en fronçant les sourcils. Sentant venir l'orage, Graham laissa retomber ses bras pour que son ami puisse se redresser et leva les mains en signe de reddition.

- S'il te plaît, ne crie pas, supplia-t-il d'une voix plaintive en songeant que sa tête n'y survivrait pas s'il devait essuyer en plus la colère de Richard. Je peux tout t'expliquer.

L'anglais pencha la tête sur le côté en plissant dangereusement les yeux, les réduisant à deux fentes bleues électriques suintantes de colère, et Graham eut ausitôt envie de l'embrasser pour chasser les nuages qui obscurcissaient son esprit.

- Tu as deux minutes pour m'expliquer ce qu'on fout là. Passé ce délai...

L'écossais déglutit en imaginant les tortures que son ami lui ferait subir. Il songea brièvement que le changement de personnalité était radical, et que seul l'alcool était responsable de ce revirement incroyable. Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt. Il sourit à cette idée mais la gifle qui lui cingla le crâne lui passa l'envie de rire. Précipitamment, il raconta, en détails, ce qui les avait mené à cette situation.

* * *

O  
OO  
OOO  
OOOO  
OOOOO  
OOOOOO

* * *

Peter avait décrété une journée de repos pour tout le monde, le lendemain. S'ils s'étaient tout demandés le pourquoi de cette soudaine générosité, tous s'étaient abstenus de poser la question, de peur qu'il ne change d'avis et leur impose un rythme encore plus soutenu. C'est ainsi que le mercredi devint le jour favori des acteurs du Hobbit. L'idée de pouvoir faire une grasse matinée plutôt que se lever à 4h suffit à faire planer Richard jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Il allait pouvoir faire un dîner correct, regarder un film et dormir, dormir, dormir. Il allait se mettre dans le noir complet, oblitérer la plus petite lumière émanant de son réveil, de son lecteur blu-ray, de _n'importe quoi_, et garder les yeux fermés jusqu'à 8h du matin. Au moins ! Peut-être même jusqu'à 10h, si son horloge interne ne jouait pas les salopes. Il en était à fouiller mentalement sa DVDthèque, pendant que les prothésistes retiraient de son visage les derniers restes des traits de Thorïn. C'est à ce moment précis, alors qu'il était vulnérable, perdu entre l'esprit torturé de son personnage et son bonheur de pouvoir enfin se reposer correctement, que James et Aidan lancèrent l'idée qui sonna le glas de sa soirée.

- Faut fêter ça ! Ce soir, tout le monde au bar !

Il sut, au plus profond de lui, qu'il pouvait dire adieu à son sommeil réparateur. Richard ferma les yeux et poussa un lourd soupir, qui fit au moins rire la jeune femme qui enlevait la lourde crinière veinée d'argent de Thorïn pour libérer ses courtes mèches noires.

- Bonne idée ! s'écria Martin alors qu'on lui enlevait ses immenses pieds de plastique. Pour une fois que ces foutus irlandais disent quelque chose de sensé ! J'ai bien envie d'un verre, ou de dix.

James ricana en croisant les bras, jaugeant le petit anglais d'un regard condescendant.

- Que de la gueule, Freeman.

- Va donc te faire foutre, Nesbitt, ne me sous-estime pas ! clama le petit anglais en brandissant un doigt faussement tremblant d'indignation. Je suis peut-être petit, mais je jure de vous envoyer tous rouler sous la table, bande de petites salopes !

- Personne ne peut vaincre un irlandais dans un concours de boisson, intervint Aidan sur le ton de l'évidence. Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourrais pas tenir.

Le sourire qui étirait déjà les lèvres de Martin devint carnassier et Richard s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil en espérant passer inaperçu. Peut-être que, s'il se faisait le plus petit possible, on l'oublierait et il pourrait profiter de sa soirée, plutôt que baby-sitter ses camarades pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux sains et saufs. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer la réaction de Peter s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un de ses petits bâtards nanesques...

- Et bien, et bien... ricana Martin en se levant, redevenu parfaitement lui-même. Et bien, nous verrons cela ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je propose un pari, dit Adam de sa voix douce alors qu'il attendait patiemment qu'on le sépare d'Ori. Ceux qui auront perdu serviront d'esclaves au gagnant.

- Pendant combien de temps ? s'enquit Dean tandis qu'on lui ôtait ses belles moustaches blondes. Deux jours ?

- Une semaine, gamin. Une semaine _complète_, depuis demain jusqu'à mercredi prochain ! décréta Martin en conservant son sourire effrayant.

- Vendu, acquiecèrent les autres membres du casting sous les regards amusés des prothésistes qui riaient déjà de l'état dans lequel ils seraient tous le lendemain.

Richard pensa, un très court instant, que son plan avait marché et qu'il allait pouvoir s'enfermer à double tours chez lui et faire le mort jusqu'au lendemain. Peut-être même qu'il se permettrait de se moquer de ses compagnons de jeu s'il mettait le nez dehors. Il faillit soupirer de soulagement. Puis il commit l'erreur de lever les yeux. Dans le miroir, il croisa le regard de Graham, adossé au mur derrière lui, qui le fixait sans rien dire, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le doigt glacé de la peur glissa lentement le long de son échine et il frissonna désagréablement. Celui-là avait une sale idée en tête. Une sale idée qui le concernait, et qui allait sûrement lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Il en aurait mis ses mains et sa tête au feu.

- Bien entendu, tu viens aussi, Richard, dit le grand écossais d'une voix claire pour que tout le monde l'entende. Je sais que tu préfères le vin aux bières, mais...

- Pas de "mais" qui tienne ! hurla James en brandissant la flûte de Bofur, qu'il avait "omis" de rendre aux accessoiristes. Tu viens, et c'est tout !

Et voilà. Il chercha rapidement quel prétexte serait assez bon pour qu'ils lui foutent la paix, mais ne trouva rien de correct. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait déjà quelque chose de prévu, ni qu'il avait de la visite ce soir-là, puisque son frère était reparti deux jours plus tôt. Appeler sa famille ? Non, pas assez important. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien dire pour sauver sa peau ? Sa détresse intérieur dut se voir, car Graham posa une des larges mains de Dwalïn sur son épaule et se pencha à son oreille, sa carrure massive les dissimulant aux yeux des autres.

- Laisse tomber, mon mignon, tu es pris au piège... Allez, viens. Je te promets que tu vas t'amuser, tu verras. Foi d'écossais !

L'anglais soupira encore alors qu'on achevait de le débarrasser de Thorïn. La jeune femme lui frotta les bras pour lui signifier qu'il était libre, et pour le réconforter. Elle l'aurait bien pris dans ses bras, son air de chiot perdu faisait cet effet à tout le monde, si le regard d'acier de Graham, ou de Dwalïn elle n'aurait pu le dire, ne s'était pas immédiatement posé sur elle, avec une froideur effrayante, quand elle avait posé ses mains sur Richard. Il se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la loge des maquilleuses pour aller récupérer ses affaires aux vestiaires, et s'enfermer chez lui jusqu'au jeudi.

- A ce soir, Richard ! Vingt-et-une heure à l'Intersection ! Compris ?

Il secoua la tête, ce qui pouvait passer pour un "oui bien sûr, Martin, avec plaisir" ou pour un "va donc te faire foutre, sale nabot", selon si on considérait sérieusement que Richard était capable de dire quelque chose d'aussi vulgaire que "va te faire foutre" à quelqu'un.

* * *

OOOOOO  
OOOOO  
OOOO  
OOO  
OO  
O

* * *

Une nouvelle gifle lui cingla le crâne et il leva les bras devant son visage pour se protéger de l'avalanche de coups que Richard faisait pleuvoir sur lui. C'était plus une manière de faire connaître son irritation plutôt que dans l'optique de lui faire mal, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas agréable malgré tout. Il finit par lui attraper les poignets et les maintint contre le mur carrelé devant lui, empêchant son ami de bouger en l'y plaquant tranquillement.

- Et si tu me disais quelque chose que j'ignore, connard ? grinça Richard en grimaçant.

- Il faut bien poser le contexte !

- JE LE CONNAIS LE CONTEXTE, ABRUTI ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé après !

- Je te raconte, si tu me laisses parler jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre.

Richard arracha ses poignets à la prise de Graham et se réinstalla correctement. La cabine de toilette était trop petite pour qu'ils puissent s'assoir à leur aise, avec leurs grandes tailles. Et puis leur position initiale n'était pas si mal que ca. Elle avait au moins le mérite d'être confortable. Sa gueule de bois l'empêchant de prendre en considération les concepts de timidité et de pudeur, Richard gigota pour trouver une meilleur position.

- Si tu... pouvais éviter de faire ça, ça... Ca m'arrangerait.

L'anglais fronça les sourcils sans comprendre où il voulait en venir, avant de réaliser dans un éclair de lucidité qu'ils étaient encore à moitié nus, et que leur position était effroyablement équivoque. Immédiatement, et sa gueule de bois ne pu rien faire pour l'empêcher, ses joues pâles rougir fortement et il baissa la tête pour se dissimuler derrière ses cheveux noirs, qui avaient bien poussé sous les lourdes perruques de Thorïn. Il s'écarta et se rhabilla rapidement, les doigts tremblants, tandis que Graham essayait de faire de même en grimaçant. Refermer sa braguette fut une torture, considérant l'érection naissante qui déformait son sous-vêtement. Richard s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte et se glisser hors de la cabine, faisant fi de sa chemise déchirée, quand Graham plaqua une main sur sa bouche et l'attira dans ses bras avant qu'il ne déverouille la porte. Ils entendirent quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce et ouvrir un robinet. Quelques gémissements douloureux et autres bruits d'éclaboussures plus tard et les toilettes redevinrent calmes.

- On reste là jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini de raconter. Ca nous laisse largement le temps de voir la voie se libérer. D'accord ? murmura Graham à son oreille.

Richard réprima les frissons de plaisir qui le firent légèrement trembler et hocha la tête. Graham le tint serré contre lui encore quelques secondes, plus qu'il n'était nécessaire, savourant le contact de ses fesses contre son entre-jambe comprimée, avant de le relâcher. Il se rassit tranquille au sol, prenant bien soin d'occuper le plus d'espace possible pour que son ami n'ait d'autre choix que de revenir dans ses bras. Le sourire qu'il lui offrit était éclatant d'innocence, mais Richard ne se laissa pas tromper.

- Ecarte les jambes, soupira-t-il tout bas.

L'idée aurait pu beaucoup plaire à l'écossais, mais le regard glacial que l'anglais lui renvoya lui interdit formellement de penser à autre chose. Il le laissa donc s'assoir entre ses jambes largement écartées avant de refermer fourbement ses bras sur lui.

- Je disais donc...

* * *

O  
OO  
OOO  
OOOO  
OOOOO  
OOOOOO

* * *

Le menton posé dans le creux de sa main, Graham pianotait sèchement sur la table de bois, le regard fixé sur la porte d'entrée du bar. Il n'arrivait pas. Il était 21h10 et il n'arrivait pas. On lui avait pourtant bien dit 21h pile. On le lui avait dit, il était témoin, tout le mode était témoin. Mais non, il n'arrivait toujours pas, à 21h11. Sa main frappa la table, faisant vaciller les pintes de ses compagnons de beuverie. Aidan tourna les yeux vers lui et, voyant son humeur maussade, lui passa un bras autour des épaules pour approcher son visage de son oreille.

- Respire, mon gros, il va venir. Il n'osera pas courir le risque de mettre Martin en colère. Tout le monde sait que c'est dangereux.

Graham hocha la tête, néanmoins peu convaincu. Il n'y croirait que lorsqu'il le verrait. Et pour l'instant, il était 21h13 et Richard n'arrivait pas. Il surprit le regard de Dean posé sur lui, et leva sa pinte pour le saluer avant d'en prendre une grande lampée. Martin reposa la sienne sur la table avec violence avant de se lever, les poings sur les hanches.

- Ah bah enfin ! T'as pris ton temps !

Richard se glissa près de Graham, sur la dernière place libre autour de la vaste table qu'ils occupaient, et enleva son blouson de cuir sans regarder quiconque. Une pinte pleine se posa devant lui, et il leva les yeux vers un Adam souriant mesquinement.

- Faut que tu nous rattrappes, mon grand. Bois, et vite.

- C'est quoi ? s'enquit Richard en grimaçant.

- Une Cuvée des Trolls. Blonde à 7% mais bonne, expliqua Graham.

L'anglais grimaça de plus belle mais, sous le regard furieux de Martin, but vaguement une petite gorgée avant de dédier un sourire innocent à son petit compatriote. L'écossais se pencha à l'oreille de son camarade, plus près qu'il n'était réellement nécessaire pour être entendu.

- N'oublie pas que c'est un concours. Pas la peine de faire traîner les choses, la seule chose qui te sauvera sera un coma éthylique, mec.

Richard leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répliqua pas. En face de lui, James et Dean se moquèrent de lui, arguant qu'il ne pouvait pas les rattraper. Il fallait dire que la plupart des pintes étaient déjà à moitié vides, quand la sienne était encore pleine. Bientôt, ce fut toute la tablée qui se mit à taper du poing sur la table pour qu'il boive d'un trait la moitié de sa pinte.

- Allons, allons, messieurs. Inutile de le forcer, nous savons tous qu'il ne sera pas capable de nous suivre de toute façon, intervint Graham.

C'était de la pure provocation, bien sûr, et Richard le comprit immédiatement. L'écossas lui dédia un regard condescendant, attendant de voir s'il allait jouer la carte de la fierté et continuer à boire à son rythme, ou s'il allait sauver l'honneur et jouer le jeu. Il put lire le dilemme dans les grands yeux bleus, et commença déjà à sourire de sa déconfiture. Peut-être était-ce cela qui décida son ami. Quoi qu'il en soit, il eut l'immense plaisir de le voir s'emparer de la anse de verre de sa pinte et la porter à ses lèvres avec un air déterminé, avant de boire, et de boire, et de boire, jusqu'à vider totalement la bière qui y bullait tranquillement. Une série d'applaudissements éclata alors qu'il reposait la pinte vide sur la table. Même Martin hocha la tête avec une grimace sensée être respectueuse, avant de finir la sienne d'un trait. Les autres suivirent leurs exemples avant de réclamer une autre tournée à grands cris. Après quelques minutes de plaintes lancinantes causées par un manque d'alcool terrible, la plantureuse serveuse leur apporta leurs nouvelles consommations, tenant un plateau couvert de bouteilles dans chaque main.

- Et voilà, dix Delirium Nocturnum !

- Merci, ma jolie, la remercia Luke avec un sourire légèrement imbibé. Et si tu restais avec nous, un petit peu ?

La jeune fille partit d'un rire clair avant de refuser, arguant que ses autres clients l'attendaient, et s'en alla d'un pas agile entre les tables. Graham fit glisser une bouteille jusqu'à Richard et lui adressa un sourire fin avant de se pencher à son oreille pour la seconde fois.

- Tu arriveras à recommencer ton exploit ? Celle-ci est à 10%, attention...

Il sentit Richard frissonner, à son grand plaisir, mais l'anglais s'écarta rapidement, avec un regard d'avertissement, avant de lui répondre sur un ton nettement plus sec qu'il ne l'avait initialement voulu.

- Merci, je connais.

Graham se redressa, comprenant que Richard n'était pas encore prêt à accepter une telle proximité. Pour le moment. Il ricana intérieurement en songeant qu'il avait toute la soirée et un stock d'alcool quasi illimité pour convaincre son ami d'accepter sa présence. Richard ne lui échapperait plus, malgré son étonnante capacité à se faufiler entre ses pattes comme une anguille. Le plan était parfait. Peut-être pas digne de Machiavel lui-même, mais quand même assez machiavélique pour être implacable. Et imparable. Il n'en avait pas l'air, songea-t-il en glissant un regard vers Aidan et Dean, mais le jeune irlandais avait de la suite dans les idées. C'était lui qui avait poussé James à proposer cette virée au bar. Lui, encore, qui avait subtilement orientée la conversation vers ce fameux concours en attaquant l'ego démesuré de Martin et en titillant l'esprit compétitif des autres. Lui, encore, qui avait décrété que leurs boissons augmenteraient en taux d'alcool à chaque tournée, pour qu'ils s'enivrent plus rapidement. Et cela, selon le jeune irlandais, uniquement pour lui. Pour lui donner une chance d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait depuis la réunion donnée par Peter, juste avant le Goulag. Aidan était un véritable ami, même si ses plans étaient fourbes et mesquins. Cela dit, se dit l'écossais en portant sa bouteille à ses lèvres, son bon ami celtique devait avoir une autre idée derrière la tête. Une idée qui devait concerner le petit Dean. Mais il s'en fichait, ce n'était pas son affaire. Il recentra son attention sur Richard, qui grimaçait imperceptiblement en buvant sa bière bleutée. Le pauvre ne tenait pas bien l'alcool. De manière générale, il préférait le vin, et buvait rarement plus de deux verres. Autant dire que son coup d'éclat précédent - Graham ne s'attendait réellement pas à ce qu'il soit piqué au vif au point de vider toute sa pinte d'un coup - ne se réaliserait plus. A moins qu'il ne l'y pousse. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres. Il allait le faire boire jusqu'à l'ivresse totale, comme il était prévu, tout en contrôlant sa propre alcoolémie bien entendu, et son cher ami ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait. Absolument tout.

* * *

OOOOOO  
OOOOO  
OOOO  
OOO  
OO  
O

* * *

Le silence régna longuement une fois que sa voix se fut éteinte. Richard ne bougeait pas, et ne disais rien. Après plusieurs minutes angoissantes, Graham s'apprêtait à vérifier s'il était toujours vivant en prenant son poul quand, enfin, il se décida à parler.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tout ca était un coup monté ?

- Oui.

Sa voix ressembla étrangement à un couinement, mais il s'en fichait. L'important est qu'il était en train de griller le peu d'avance qu'il avait réussi à obtenir la veille au soir grâce au plan minutieusement préparé d'Aidan. Richard se décolla de son torse et, s'il eut l'envie terrible de l'enfermer dans ses bras pour qu'il ne s'en aille pas, il le laissa quand même partir. L'anglais se retourna pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, et Graham eut l'impression qu'il fouillait jusque dans son âme. Richard faisait cet effet-là, lorsqu'il vous fixait aussi intensément. Plus de secret, plus de masque, plus rien derrière quoi ce cacher. On était mis à nu, tout simplement, et on en éprouvait aucune crainte.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure. Pour t'amuser ?

- Non, bien sûr que non !

Sa réaction épidermique à la simple idée que Richard puisse penser une chose pareille n'eut néanmoins pas l'air de convaincre son ami, qui le regardait avec une incompréhension teintée d'une triste déception. Ce regard lui faisait horreur. Qu'il en soit l'unique responsable lui faisait horreur. Le plan d'Aidan lui faisait horreur. Qu'il ait sérieusement cru que cela serait utile, et qu'il remporterait aussi aisément la partie, lui faisait horreur.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Je ne...

Richard secoua la tête en levant une main pour interrompre ses excuses.

- Fini ton histoire. Je ne me souviens plus de grand chose après la deuxième tournée, et je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Graham passa une main sur son crâne d'un air gêné.

- Après, je pense que tu t'en doutes. Nous avons continuer à boire et...

* * *

O  
OO  
OOO  
OOOO  
OOOOO  
OOOOOO

* * *

Les bières défilèrent à un rythme effrené. Après la Nocturnum, il fut décidé qu'ils boiraient tous une Bière du Démon, à précisément 12°. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Orlando et Luke finissent raides. Ils semblaient qu'ils ne tenaient pas bien l'alcool. Dean continuait de boire sous le regard vigilant bien que narquois d'Aidan, qui ne le jugeait pas capable de le battre sur ce terrain. Graham buvait sans sourciller, encore bien loin de ses limites. Il était écossais, c'était du whisky et non du sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Richard suivait le rythme, même s'il commencait à avoir la tête qui tournait. C'est alors que son ami écossais s'enquit auprès de la serveuse des quelques bouteilles issues de sa patrie natale. Le nom de Brewdog apporta un sourire vertigineux à ses lèves. Une Tokyo, avec ses 18°, suffit à envoyer Lee dans les limbes d'un sommeil alcoolisé. Alors, Graham ordonna une Tactical Nuclear Penguin, dont la couleur noire, bien loin du ridicule de son nom, semblait présager du pire.

- Elle est a combien, celle-là, Graham ? demanda James d'une voix pâteuse.

L'irlandais but une gorgée et recracha le liquide sur la table tant il lui arrachait la gorge. Pour une bière, elle était juste beaucoup trop forte. L'interprète de Bofur devint blanc comme un linge avant que son visage ne prenne une délicate teinte vert feuille, puis il s'enfuit précipitamment de la table pour se ruer hors du bar, sûrement dans l'optique de régurgiter la totalité des aliments avalés dans la journée. Luke et Orlando, bien que joyeusement avinés, décrétèrent qu'il était de leur devoir de le ramener sain et sauf chez lui, et s'en allèrent bras dessus bras dessous récupérer le pauvre irlandais malade. Richard fixait sa bouteille avec un air effrayé, ses yeux troublés ne parvenant pas à lire le numéro marqué sur l'étiquette. Un souffle chaud charriant des effluves torréfiés effleura la peau pâle alors que Graham se penchait à son oreille, souriant de le voir fermer les yeux plutôt que s'écarter.

- A toi, je veux bien le dire. Elle fait du 32°. C'est sûrement la bière la plus forte du monde, et elle est écossaise !

- Tu sembles aussi fier que si tu l'avais faite toi-même.

Richard avait tourné légèrement la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, et ils étaient maintenant si proches que leurs souffles se mêlaient. Le sourire de Graham s'accentua.

- Je suis simplement fier de pouvoir la boire sans en être affecté. Contrairement à toi. Tu peux abandonner, si tu veux.

- Jamais.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Richard lui dédia un sourire arrogant avant de porter la bouteille à ses lèvres. Lentement, il renversa la tête en arrière alors que le liquide noir coulait dans sa gorge, incendiant sa langue. Il reposa finalement le flacon de verre dûment vidé sur la table de bois et agita la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Graham, lui, se contentait de le dévorer des yeux en s'empêchant d'aller lécher le reste de bière qui faisait luir ses lèvres sous la lumière tamisée des appliques murales. Il allait céder à son impulsion et lui voler un baiser sans sommation quand Martin jeta sa bouteille vide par terre, la faisant éclater en un millier d'éclats bruns.

- Les bières, hurla-t-il de toute la puissance de sa voix, c'est pour les p'tites bites !

Alors s'enchainèrent les verres de whisky, de rhum blanc ou ambré, avant qu'ils ne passent à l'absinthe. Il fut rapidement visible que Dean ne faisait plus vraiment le malin. Il devait, de toute évidence, lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lâcher son verre, et pour que sa tête reste bien droite. Aidan, lui, s'il était maintenant bien éméché, semblait encore apte à vider quelques bouteilles. Graham n'osait imaginer ce qui se passait dans la tête du blond néo-zélandais. Lui qui était si fier, il devait lui en coûter d'avouer que l'irlandais le dominait aussi sur ce terrain là. Le goût amer de sa défaite imminente devait déjà se faire sentir. Le regard désespéré qu'il jetait à son verre plein était, cependant, hilarant. L'écossais pouvait presque voir les rouages rouillés de son cerveau imbibé d'alcool s'activer pour trouver un moyen de perdre avec panache. Il sourit en voyant la tête blonde dodeliner avant de se poser sur l'épaule d'Aidan, tandis qu'il glissait de sa banquette sans même s'en rendre compte, les paupières papillonnantes.

- Alors, Dean, tu abandonnes ? lui demanda l'irlandais à voix basse alors que Martin et Adam continuaient de boire verres après verres, en chantant à tue-tête des chansons remaniées pour les rendre grivoises.

Le néo-zélandais hocha vaguement la tête, les yeux fixés sur la bouche souriante de son ami européen. Soudain, Graham put clairement voir une petite ampoule s'illuminer au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'il ouvrait grand ses yeux bleus troubles. Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, il lâcha son verre sans se soucier du liquide qui éclaboussa joyeusement la table de bois et grimpa sur les genoux d'Aidan, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda l'irlandais avec un visage effaré.

- Perdu. Diversion, réussit-il à dire malgré sa langue transformée en mélasse.

Il se rua sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son compagnon, alors que Martin et Adam se figeaient totalement, éberlués. Une seconde plus tard, Aidan répondait à son baiser, aussi passionnément que d'ordinaire, et les deux autres explosaient en un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris indistincts.

* * *

OOOOOO  
OOOOO  
OOOO  
OOO  
OO  
O

* * *

Graham esquiva un nouveau coup, et la main de Richard cogna méchamment le mur carrelé contre lequel l'écossais était adossé.

- Je croyais t'avoir demandé de ne pas m'interrompre ?

- Je croyais t'avoir demandé de me raconter ce qu'il NOUS est arrivé ? Je me fous pas mal que Dean se soit jeté à la tête d'Aidan ! Même s'il était temps. Ils ont pris leur temps, ces deux-là. C'était tellement flagrant que ca en devenait ridicule.

Graham eut un sourire désabusé. Il y avait bien d'autres choses qui étaient flagrantes, et dont Richard n'avait pas du tout conscience, à moins qu'il ne fasse semblant de ne rien voir. Néanmoins, il s'abstint d'en faire la remarque. Si, après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux la nuit précédente, Richard s'obstinait à faire comme si de rien n'était, il abandonnerait tout espoir et cesserait de lui courir après en quémandant ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule bribe de son attention. Il fermerait simplement la porte à ses sentiments.

- Je pensais que tu serais content de savoir qu'ils ont enfin accepté de se bouger les fesses et de révéler leur relation au grand jour.

- Oui. Mais je préférerais que tu ne changes pas de sujet. Continue.

Graham laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Il allait maintenant aborder la partie la plus affligeante, et la plus délicieuse, de son histoire. Il allait maintenant expliquer comment il avait poussé son ami au-delà de ses limites pour pouvoir profiter de lui en toute impunité. Il avait honte de lui, mais ne parvenait pas à regretter les événements qui s'étaient déroulés dans ces toilettes. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré une soirée à deux, un grand cru de St-Emilion, un repas délicieux et une nuit torride au fond d'un lit confortable. Au lieu de quoi, il avait choisi une gueule de bois, un fast food vite fait histoire de tenir la distance et une cabine de toilettes miteuse. Cela dit, si c'était à refaire, il n'était pas sûr d'opter pour son rêve éveillé, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance de se réaliser sans le plan machiavélique d'Aidan.

- Bien, puisque tu veux tant savoir...

* * *

O  
OO  
OOO  
OOOO  
OOOOO  
OOOOOO

* * *

Il s'était rapidement désintéressé de la "diversion" de Dean, et Richard ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, cramé comme il l'était. Graham avait profité d'un verre de rhum pour glisser sa large main sur la cuisse de Richard et la caresser lentement. Ses doigts étaient passés entre ses jambes écartées, descendant jusqu'au creux du genoux avant de remonter jusqu'à l'aine, griffant le jeans. Richard se laissait faire. La quantité d'alcool ingurgitée avait eu raison de ses défenses, et il se contentait de soupirer aux caresses de plus en plus osées de son camarade. L'esprit, d'ordinaire alerte et aiguisé, de l'anglais dérivait sur un océan brumeux. Les sons lui semblaient étouffés, sa vision avait beaucoup de mal à suivre le rythme de sa tête lorsqu'il la bougeait, et son estomac commencait à supplier pour qu'il avale quelque chose avant d'être malade. Ce n'était plus de son âge tout ca. Il s'étonnait d'être encore debout - enfin, facon de parler - et éveillé. A moins que ce ne soit les murmures ardents de Graham qui l'empêchaient de tomber. Bien à l'abri dans leur petite alcôve tamisée, la tête rejetée en arrière, il laissait l'écossais mordiller sa gorge, incapable de lutter plus longtemps contre les émotions qui l'envahissaient en sa présence. Ca avait commencé durant le Goulag, du moins le pensait-il. Thorïn et Dwalïn étant de proches amis, ce qui les avait obligé à une sorte de proximité durant le jeu et les entraînements, et leurs grandes tailles les empêchant de s'entraîner avec leurs camarades plus petits, ils avaient passé énormément de temps ensemble, jusqu'à ce que se développe une amitié solide. Le temps aidant, ils s'étaient de plus en plus rapprochés, répétant quelques scènes ensemble avant de dîner en ville, ou chez l'un, ou chez l'autre. Et puis un soir où ils avaient rapidement mangé du chinois à emporté avant de regarder un film d'horreur quelconque, Graham avait fait le pas de trop, et il avait simplement pris peur. Le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes l'avait enivré à un point qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible. Et il s'était enfui, terrifié à l'idée de ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement attiré par les hommes, si bien qu'il n'avait su comment réagir autrement. Et il avait couru, couru, couru, jusque chez lui où il était resté enfermé jusqu'au lendemain, ignorant les appels et messages de son compagnon. Il avait essayé, vraiment essayé, de mettre un peu de distance entre l'écossais et lui mais, bien évidemment, Graham en avait décidé autrement. Il avait passé son temps à se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Une fois, il s'était même permis de le coincer dans la loge de maquillage, alors que Tami était parti réclamer quelque chose auprès de Fran, et lui avait volé bien plus qu'un pauvre baiser ridicule, ce qui l'avait laissé aussi confus que terrifié etn à son grand damne, plus excité qu'un adolescent durant ses premiers émois. Il n'était qu'un anglais, après tout, comment devait-il réagir face à la fougue d'un foutu écossais ? Jusqu'à ce soir, où l'alcool l'empêchait de garder la distance qu'il s'était imposé. Où il ne pouvait pas se réfugier derrière son masque habituel d'anglais frigide, et devait bien admettre qu'il avait aussi faim des baisers et des caresses de Graham que Graham avait faim de lui. Alors, oubliant totalement le concours dans lequel il avait été entraîné contre son gré, il laissa son verre s'écraser au sol dans l'indifférence générale et s'empara fermement du visage barbu de Graham pour l'embrasser durement. Ses lèvres avides dévorèrent celles de l'écossais qui, trop heureux de ce soudain abandon, lui rendait son baiser avec plus de passion qu'il n'aurait dû être permis. Sa langue fouilla sans retenue la bouche brûlante de son compagnon, déterminée à embringuer sa semblable dans une danse fiévreuse, et avalait avec délice les gémissements bas et infiniment graves qui roulaient dans la gorge de Richard.

Il avait l'impression de planer sur un nuage. Enfin, après tout ce temps à le regarder balader son magnifique petit cul devant lui sans compassion aucune pour son esprit englué de désir, après tout ce temps passé à penser à lui à chaque seconde de sa vie depuis qu'il avait eu le malheur de poser les yeux sur ce type trop timide pour être vraiment honnête, après une éternité à avoir envie de lui de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables par l'esprit humain, depuis la baise pure et simple au fin fond d'une loge jusqu'au châlet dans la montagne quand ils auraient atteint l'âge vénérable de 90 balais, enfin, enfin, il était à lui. Et il avait fallu les coups tordus d'Aidan et une quantité innommable d'alcool pour lui faire abaisser ses barrières. L'idée que, au final, ses désirs et sentiments ne lui étaient retournés que grâce au pouvoir sans borne des bières lui effleura l'esprit mais il la chassa bien vite. Même si c'était faux, même si c'était mesquin et cruel pour Richard d'abuser ainsi de sa faiblesse passagère, même s'ils souffriraient tout deux dès que les effets de l'alcool se seraient dissipés, il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. Il voulait juste profiter ce qui lui était si généreusement offert, et qu'il n'aurait sûrement plus jamais. Il en mourrait d'envie depuis trop longtemps pour laisser des scrupules inutiles obscurcir son jugement et l'empêcher de profiter de Richard. Alors, sans plus se soucier d'un concours qui ne servait que de prétexte et de ses amis, il se leva sans que personne ne le remarque, s'arrachant à regret aux lèvres rougies de Richard, et chercha des yeux la meilleure option. La sortie, son appartement, son lit. Et l'infime possibilité pour que le froid de la nuit rende ses esprits à Richard et lui permette de faire machine arrière. Les toilettes et leur inconfort caractéristique et la promesse certaine de pouvoir baiser Richard sans encombre. Son esprit vagabond fit rapidement le calcul des pour et des contre et il traîna son compagnon, sans ménagements, jusqu'aux toilettes, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser s'enfuir. Il ordonna au pauvre mec qui se lavait les mains de dégager, et son ton rageur suffit à le faire décamper à toute vitesse. Le rire clair qui accompagna le départ précipité de ce parfait inconnu l'enchanta. Il était rare de voir Richard rire aussi franchement. Souriant tranquillement, il posa une main à plat sur son torse et le repoussa contre la porte avant de l'embrasser profondément, coupant court à son hilarité. Sans perdre de temps, ses doigts s'activèrent à déboutonner la chemise qui faisait obstacle à la peau pâle, sans défauts et sans marques, de son compagnon. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois et étouffa quelques jurons contre les lèvres affamées de Richard puis, dans un surdaut de rage, finit par accrocher l'échancrure et tira de toutes ses forces. Les boutons lachèrent les uns après les autres, volant dans la pièce, mais ils ne s'en soucièrent pas. Graham était trop occupé à découvrir, lécher et mordre même la plus petite parcelle de peau. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, échauffé par les gémissements de Richard. Il finit par tomber à genoux au sol et s'échina à déboucler la ceinture qui retenait le jean sombre sur les hanches fines de son compagnon. Ses mains maladroites ne parvinrent qu'à griffer le cuir et la peau blanche du ventre plat qu'il embrassait avec vénération, sans réussir son entreprise. Jurant furieusement, il obtint un nouveau rire en récompense avant que Richard ne se décide à enlever sa ceinture lui même. Graham la lui arracha des mains et la fourra dans sa poche avant d'ouvrir le jeans, maudissant les braguettes boutonnées. Il suivit des lèvres la fine ligne noire qui descendait jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son amant sans s'étonner que son très élégant Richard ne porte pas de sous-vêtement, savourant les gémissements sourds qui lui parvenaient confusément. Un de ses mains se dépêcha de déboutonner son propre jeans avant de s'enfouir dans son boxer pour empoigner son sexe douloureusement tendu tandis que l'autre s'enroulait autour de celui de son amant. Il la fit glisser en un va-et-vient cruellement lent, les yeux levé vers le visage de Richard, qui le regardait intensément. Délicatement, il lécha la tête rougie avant de la suçoter gentimment. Un râle rauque le fit sourire autour de la colonne de chair. Puis il l'avala complètement, réprimant le haut-le-coeur qui en résulta. Sa gorge n'appréciait pas vraiment cette invasion, mais il s'en foutait pas mal. Sa main, qui caressait son propre sexe au même rythme que sa bouche se mouvait sur celui de son amant, annihilait totalement la plus petite sensation d'inconfort. Richard rejeta la tête en arrière, la cognant plusieurs fois sur la porte de bois en gémissant sourdement tandis que ses ongles la griffaient férocement. Graham continua de sucer et lécher, jusqu'à ce que la raison lui revienne partiellement. Ils risquaient à tout moment d'être dérangé, s'ils restaient ici. Alors, il lécha une dernière fois le sexe raide et se recula. Richard s'effondra au sol, l'air complètement à l'ouest. L'incompréhension, dans ses yeux, lui retourna l'estomac et il se pencha sur son compagnon pour l'embrasser à perdre haleine, ses mains s'enfonçant dans les cheveux noirs. Il vint s'agenouiller au-dessus de lui, et roula lentement des hanches pour accentuer les frottements de leurs sexes. Richard s'accrocha à ses épaules, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau au travers du tissu de son tee-shirt, et suca avidemment sa langue, en écho à ce que lui-même avait fait quelques instants auparavant. Une décharge de désir raidit un peu plus son sexe et incendia ses reins.

- On peut pas rester là, murmura-t-il en mordillant la lèvre inférieure de son amant.

Richard passa ses bras autour de sa nuque pour l'embrasser encore, se foutant pas mal de ce qu'il venait de dire, et Graham eut l'envie impérieuse d'oublier le peu de pudeur qui le retenait encore et de le baiser là, à même le sol, sans se soucier des éventuels clients du bar susceptibles d'entrer à n'importe quel moment. Il devait bien avouer que l'idée l'excitait énormément. Mais le pauvre reliquat de conscience que l'alcool n'avait pas dissipé le lui interdit formellement.

- Richard, on peut pas rester là... répéta-t-il d'un ton plaintif en essayant de ne pas céder aux suppliques murmurées de son compagnon, aux caresses dévastatrices que ses mains aux longs doigts de musicien lui dispensaient adroitement.

Il gémit bruyamment quand les mains fines trouvèrent son sexe et le caressèrent, vite et durement, tandis que les siennes se crispaient dans les cheveux noirs. Il haleta, la respiration hachée, sentant le plaisir monter rapidement. Les paroles brûlantes que la voix grave et rauque de Richard gémissait à son oreille lui faisaient perdre la tête. Il aurait pu jouir, s'il ne désirait pas plus que tout posséder son compagnon avant cela. Alors il rouvrit les yeux et, s'arrachant aux caresses de son amant, se releva difficilement. Sa main se verrouilla sur le bras de Richard et, sans trop réfléchir, le traîna jusqu'à une cabine de cabine qui, si elle était beaucoup plus étroite, avait au moins le mérite de fermer à clé. Richard se pressa contre lui à peine le verrou passé, reprenant ses lèvres sans sommation. Mais la patience de Graham avait atteint sa limite. Alors il repoussa Richard et le retourna pour le plaquer contre le mur carrelé, amenant ses hanches contre les siennes. Son empressement était tel qu'il en oublia les principes les plus élémentaires de prudence et d'attention. Il s'enfonça en lui sans même prendre la peine de le préparer ou d'enfiler un préservatif - qui attendait pourtant sagement dans sa poche arrière. Seul le cri douloureux de son amant le ramena sur terre, juste assez pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais pas assez pour l'arrêter, malgré les suppliques sanglotantes qui lui parvenaient.

- Je suis désolé, pardon, je suis désolé...

Les jambes de Richard l'abandonnèrent et il s'effondra au sol. Graham suivit le mouvement et, une fois agenouillé au sol, resta parfaitement immobile, serrant contre lui le corps long et fin parcourus de tremblements. Il attendit que les tremblements cessent et déposa un tendre baiser sur la tempe de Richard, passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

- Ca va aller ? murmura-t-il d'un air contrit.

- Non.

Richard secoua la tête et se dégagea de ses bras. Graham sentit son coeur cesser de battre alors qu'il le repoussait et s'éloignait de lui. Il comprit alors, très clairement, qu'il avait eu une unique chance de l'avoir, au moins une fois, grâce au plan d'Aidan et que, par son impatience désastreuse, il venait simplement de la perdre. S'insultant de tous les noms, il ne réagit même pas quand Richard le força à s'assoir par terre, dos au mur carrelé, avant de venir tranquillement chevaucher ses hanches. Il fallut le goût de rhum des lèvres de Richard sur les siennes pour qu'il sorte de ses lamentations intérieures.

- Tu sais pas faire, marmonna son amant d'une voix éraillée.

Ses yeux étaient immenses. Le bleu de ses iris, totalement oblitéré par le noir de ses pupilles dilatées à l'extrême malgré la vague de souffrance qui l'avait submergé quelques instants avant. Et c'est accroché à son regard ardent que Graham se fraya un chemin en lui, avec une lenteur insoutenable, guidé par des mains plus expertes que les siennes. Il pensait sincèrement qu'il ne pouvait rien y avoir de meilleur au monde que de posséder Richard. Il pensait sincèrement qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau au monde que le visage de Richard, aux joues rougies par la chaleur et le plaisir, aux yeux noirs de désir. Jusqu'à ce que son amant roule des hanches. Alors, il cessa simplement de penser, perdu dans le maelstrom d'émotions que les ondulations de Richard faisaient naître en lui.

- Ca te plaît ? entendit-il murmurer à son oreille. C'est ce que tu voulais ?

Il sentit de longs doigts s'enrouler autour de ses poignets pour les porter à des hanches fines en même temps qu'une voix grave gémissait son nom. Comprenant le message, il l'agrippa fermement et bougea enfin. Richard s'arqua alors qu'il frappait brutalement sa prostate, un cri lui échappant. Les basses des morceaux qui jouaient sans discontinuer dans le bar résonnaient en écho avec son coeur qui tambourinait contre ses côtes et empêchaient qu'on entende les cris qu'ils pouvaient pousser. Et Graham s'appliqua à faire crier Richard aussi souvent et aussi fort que possible.

* * *

OOOOOO  
OOOOO  
OOOO  
OOO  
OO  
O

* * *

Sa voix s'éteignit et il préféra baisser les yeux plutôt que de devoir affronter la déception et la haine dans ceux de Richard. Etrangement, il se sentait plus léger. Le plan d'Aidan lui avait peut-être permis d'obtenir enfin ce qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps, et de s'en souvenir, mais il culpabilisait d'y avoir eu recours. Richard méritait infiniment mieux que ca. Lui-même valait mieux que ca. Il se faisait le sale effet d'un violeur appréhendé par sa dernière victime, sur laquelle le GHB n'avait pas fait effet. C'était franchement désagréable. Lui révéler la vérité, si ca n'apaisait pas sa conscience, lui rendait un peu d'estime de lui.

- On ne l'a fait qu'une fois ?

La question le prit au dépourvu et il releva la tête pour croiser un regard infiniment clair, sans aucune trace de fureur ou de cette déception qu'il redoutait tant. Juste de la curiosité.

- Euh... Non ?

Sa réponse ressemblait plus à une question qu'à une véritable réponse mais il n'avait plus l'énergie de se railler lui-même. D'autres souvenirs remontèrent à la surface de sa mémoire, aussi délicieux les uns que les autres. Richard sur lui, Richard sous lui, Richard en lui... Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces images sulfureuses et concentra son attention sur son compagnon, qui le regardait d'un air indéchiffrable.

- Tu... Tu m'en veux vraiment beaucoup ? tenta-t-il avec une grimace qui pouvait éventuellement passer pour un sourire désolé à des yeux indulgents.

L'anglais ne répondit pas et se contenta de se déloger de ses bras, lacérant sans le savoir le coeur déjà bien meurtri du pauvre écossais. Les mots d'excuse qui se pressaient à ses lèvres menaçaient de jaillir d'un instant à l'autre alors qu'il cherchait désespérément un moyen de le retenir, de lui faire comprendre, de se faire pardonner. Richard se contenta de lui faire de nouveau face et, tranquillement, referma les cuisses puissantes de Graham pour venir s'y assoir correctement. Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque raidie de tension et pencha la tête sur le côté pour l'observer tout à son aise.

- Euh... Tu...

- Tu es un imbécile, oui.

La sentence tomba comme un couperet. Le visage de Graham prit un teint de cendre et il détourna le regard la culpabilité resserra ses griffes autour de sa gorge.

- Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ?

- D'être un tel abruti.

L'éclat de rire de Richard le prit au dépourvu. Il releva timidement les yeux, ne sachant pas s'il se moquait de lui ou de leur situation. Le sourire tendre qui ourlait les lèvres fines et pâles qu'il brûlait encore d'embrasser le surprit, presque autant que l'éclat doux et chaud des yeux bleus baissés sur lui.

- Je m'exprime mal, pardon, s'excusa Richard d'un air contrit. La faute à ma gueule de bois. Je voulais dire moi.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Je suis un imbécile, expliqua patiemment l'anglais.

- Quoi ? Mais non, tu...

- Je complétais simplement ta phrase, je ne voulais pas t'insulter.

- Mais...

- Et je suis désolé, aussi.

Graham ne comprenait plus rien. Il fronça les sourcils et demanda gentiment à sa gueule de bois de le laisser réfléchir un instant sans le perturber.

- Je suis désolé parce que je t'ai menti, précisa Richard avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de poser quelques questions. Je savais très bien ce qui m'attendait en venant dans ce bar, hier soir. Dean me l'avait dit.

- Quoi ? Oh, le sale petit enculé !

- Au sens littéral du terme ? Oui, c'est vrai.

- Dans tous les sens du terme !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te permets de l'insulter. Aidan joue pour toi, Dean joue pour moi, et je ne m'en prends pas à ton copain Irlandais. Où est le problème ?

- Le problème c'est que...

Graham referma la bouche sans rien dire. Il y aurait eu un problème si Richard avait déserté ce concours idiot, et ca aurait été de la faute de Dean. Mais Richard était venu. En parfaite connaissance de cause. La compréhension se fraya difficilement un chemin dans son esprit.

- Tu es venu quand même... murmura-t-il pour rendre l'idée plus réelle.

Un sourire patient se dessina sur les lèvres de Richard alors qu'il attendait que son compagnon comprenne tout ce que cette action et cette connaissance impliquaient. L'espoir s'alluma dans les prunelles claires de Graham.

- J'ai mis du temps à me décider, murmura Richard. Pour ca aussi, je suis désolé.

L'écossais secoua vaguement la tête comme pour dire "c'est pas grave" et un sourire éclatant éclaira son visage aux traits sévères.

- Je t'aime.

Les yeux bleus de Richard s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. L'idée que ce n'était ni le meilleur moment ni le meilleur endroit pour lui balancer ca au visage effleura brièvement l'esprit de Graham mais il s'en foutait pas mal. Il fallait qu'il le dise, avant qu'il n'explose.

- Et si tu ne m'aimes pas, continua-t-il sans laisser à son amant le temps de réagir, c'est pas grave. J'ai tout mon temps, tu sais. Tu finiras par m'aimer. Tout le monde m'aime de toute façon. Je suis confiant.

- Quelle arrogance...

- Ce n'est pas de l'arrogance. C'est un fait. Une vérité générale.

Richard secoua la tête, ses yeux pétillant d'amusement et de tendresse. Il embrassa doucement les lèvres souriantes avant de poser son front contre celui de son amant d'une nuit et, ils l'espéraient tout deux, de toutes celles à venir.

- Tu n'auras pas grand mal à parvenir à tes fins...

* * *

O  
OO  
OOO  
OOOO  
OOOOO  
OOOOOO

* * *

Quand ils osèrent pointer leurs nez hors des toilettes, Graham en premier pour dégager le passage au cas où un de leurs amis aurait eu la bonne idée de venir les emmerder de bon matin, ce fut pour découvrir que Dean et Aidan avait simplement disparus, sûrement partis profiter de la diversion du blond néo-zélandais. Lee, Luke et Orlando étaient revenus soutenir Martin et Adam dans leur duel dantesque. La serveuse et le patron du bar s'étaient joints au groupe à un moment ou à un autre, et la jeune fille reposait presque sagement dans les bras d'un Luke au sourire bienheureux.

- Qui a gagné, à ton avis ? demanda Richard à voix basse pour ne pas les réveiller.

- C'est Adam.

Les deux amants sursautèrent violemment à l'entente de la voix éraillée de Dean et se retournèrent pour le voir allumer un mégaphone. Un sourire lumineux les éblouit quelques secondes avant qu'Aidan, qui baillait ostensiblement, ne leur conseille de quitter les lieux rapidement. Obéissants, ils décampèrent sans demander leur reste et quittèrent le bar en quatrième vitesse. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour décréter que l'appartement de Richard était plus près, et que son lit serait bien plus confortable pour ce que Graham prévoyait de faire tout le reste de la journée. Richard l'embrassa avidement, déclenchant aisément un incendie foudroyant dans ses reins, avant de s'en aller d'un pas rapide en cherchant ses clés dans les poches de sa veste, récupérée à leur table. Lui d'ordinaire si pudique, il semblait se foutre totalement de sa tenue pour le moins débraillée et des regards intéressés que quelques femmes - et quelques hommes - posaient sur son torse laissé nu, sa chemise étant définitivement fichue et abandonnée dans une poubelle de passage. Graham se lécha les lèvres en regardant ses fesses moulées par son jeans sombre et partit à sa poursuite, pas vraiment sûr d'avoir le temps d'atteindre l'appartement, finalement. Ils tournaient au coin de la rue, et Graham plaquait Richard contre un mur pour l'embrasser, quand la voix de Dean, horriblement amplifiée par son mégaphone infernal, résonna dans tout Wellington.

* * *

**Et voilà. Ca finit encore en guimauve, mais bon c'est un cadeau pour Gokash, qui aime la niaiserie.**

**J'espère que ca vous a plu, globalement !**

**Merci, et à bientôt !**

**Aschen**


End file.
